Little girl lost
by cherryblossom101334
Summary: I closed the box. On the box, R.I.P. was engraved. Rest in peace? That means that the little girl must have died a long time ago. With only this box left behind for people to remember her.
1. The finding

I was in the attic with Soda as we were cleaning it out. The attic was dark and a little damp. It was full of cobwebs and dust. The sun was trying to shine in on the little window in the attic, trying to make it look at least a little less creepy looking.

"Soda, do we really have to do this?" I asked him.

"Just clean it fast to get it over with. You know Darry'll skin you alive if we don't clean it out." Soda replied.

I sighed. I'd rather be hanging out with Johnny at the movie house than cleaning out this old attic. This house has to be at least one hundred years old.

I was cleaning a small part of the attic when I stumbled upon a box. I looked inside it.

There were some old photos. One was a little girl. About nine years old. The photo was old so it was hard to make out what she looked like. From what I saw, it was a little girl, with two braids halfway down her back. She was wearing a dress about four inches above her ankles. She was standing up and she wasn't smiling, which I guess was normal considering it was back in the 1800's. I kept looking in the box.

It was just small stuff. Like an old ragdoll that had a blue checkered dress and brown yarn hair. When I picked it up, I felt as if someone was sad, which made me sad for some reason. It sure wasn't Soda because he was smiling and whistling as he was cleaning.

I put the doll back immediately. That was freaky.

I kept looking. I found an old slate, slate pencil, bonnets, hair ribbons, and very old yellow flowers.

I closed the box. On the box, R.I.P. was engraved. Rest in peace? Did that little girl die? R.I.P. does mean rest in peace. I felt anguish for this poor little girl who must've died a long time ago with only this box left behind for people to remember her.

"Hey, Soda, did this box belong to mom and dad?" I asked.

"I wouldn't think so." Soda said with a fast glance.

I don't think it would be though. I mean, the box was completely covered in cobwebs. It was also hidden in a way, stuffed into a corner, where no one would look.

I studied the box for another moment. It was old and wooden. I still felt sadness as I held it. It got really strong so I quickly put it down without breaking it.

"Wow Pony, are you okay?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, I'm just great." I lied.

When we were done I was the last to walk out. I swear I heard crying as I left the attic.


	2. The investigation

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! Sorry for procrastinating. Here's chapter two!**

* * *

I crave to know more about the little girl. It's like me when I'm craving pepsi. I need more information.

I would tell Darry what I saw, but he would think I was crazy and ban me from going into the attic. He would shake his head and say, "You're crazy Pone. There's no such thing as ghosts. It's all in your head."

I needed to know more. Who was she? How did she die? When did she die? All of these questions went through my head as I was walking down the street to meet up with Johnny. Questions would speed by like a roller coaster. I HAVE to know. I can't leave it with the box. There's gotta be more.

I need to look more into the box. Maybe there's information on her or something like that. I'll look more carefully, I might as well have Johnny come with me. It can't be that scary. I wasn't scared. I felt more, sad. Very sad, actually. I wonder why that is.

I still remember the picture. It hasn't gone away since I left the attic. It was very eerie, probably since it's so old. Old pictures are kinda creepy, except if they're just landscapes.

I found Johnny at the park. He was smoking while laying down on the jungle gym.

"Hey, Johhnycake!" I said.

"Hey, Pone." Johnny said as he blew a ring of smoke.

"There's something I gotta ask you." I started,

"Yeah?" Johnny replied. He got off the jungle gym and put out his cigarette.

I started again. "Well…. I was cleaning the attic….. I kinda found…." I hesitated. I didn't know how to tell this to him. Johnny and I never discussed ghosts unless it was a ghost story.

"Well?" Asked Johnny.

"I was cleaning the attic with Soda. I found an old box. The cover of the box read rest in peace. I was curious so I opened it." I said.

"Why are you telling me this? Don't you clean a lot up there?" Johnny questioned.

I started pacing in circles. "No, we don't. We're getting off track here!" I half yelled.

Johnny kept his mouth shut. I felt bad immediately.

"Sorry Johnnycake. It's just, that… I'll explain." I told him.

"It's alright. Please go on!" Johnny said excitedly. He won't be too exited when he finds out what happened.

"I opened the box right? And inside I found a picture. It was a little girl. It was a really old picture too!"

"I looked more into the box and there were all kinds of stuff. I found hair ribbons, a rag doll, really old stuff."

Johnny looked surprised and scared at the same time.

"Johnny, if the box says rest in peace, which means that girl died!" I said.

"A little girl died in your house?" Johnny asked softly.

"Guess so." I replied.

"Wow, that's sad." Johnny stated.

"Well we're getting to the scarier part! I felt sadness." I told him.

"Sadness?" He replied.

"Like, I felt it. I felt her being sad I guess. When I left, I heard soft sobs of a young girl." I explained.

"Wow. That's so cool. What are we going to do?" Questioned Johnny.

"Johnny Cade." I put my arm around his shoulder.

"We're going to investigate. We're going to be detectives!" I said with glee.

"Detectives? Pony, are you sure? I mean, if there is a ghost, shouldn't we leave it alone?" He asked.

"We'll find out." I replied.

* * *

It's officially Twelve o'clock P.M. It's time to investigate.

I was walking around with my tape recorder asking the girl questions.

"What's your name?" I asked loud enough for her to hear.

"How old are you?" I asked again.

"We're not here to hurt you, we want to help you. Are you here?" Johnny said.

We waited. It was silent until we heard banging.

"Is that you Pone?" Johnny asked. I could tell in his voice that he was shaking.

"No." I replied plainly.

They were getting louder and louder. Then someone came in screaming boo.

Johnny yelped, and I banged into an old lamp.

Two-bit came up from the stairs laughing his head off.

"Damn it Two-bit! Don't scare us like that! What are you doing anyway?" I asked.

"I heard you two talking, I picked up that there was a little ghost hunt going on here." Two-bit said jokingly.

"Yes. Now leave and don't tell anyone!" I said.

"Can I be a ghost hunter? Please! Please! Please!" Two-bit said as he was jumping up and down. His hands were clasped together.

I looked to where Johnny fell. He was shaking like a leaf.

I sighed. "Fine. But we're being serious."

"Serious! Got it!" Two-bit said happily.

I asked her some more questions.

"Where are your parents? How did you die?"

"Got any beer up in this place?" Two-bit said laughing.

"Two-bit! You said you were going to be serious!" I complained.

"I am serious! I WANT SOME BEER!" Two-bit shouted.

I kicked him in the shin.

"OWWW!" Two-bit screeched.

"We're not going to get anywhere with this!" I told him.

* * *

After a while we just sat there and looked through the box. We studied the picture.

It was the same. Dark hair in two braids, long dress, the dress looked like a navy blue if you ask me. Same pose. The only difference was the expression. Her expression went from serious to, "help me!"

I told Johnny and Two-bit.

Johnny looked sad to.

"She's cute. I would want her as my sister." Johnny said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She looks so, sad. She reminds me of myself when I'm at home. I always wanted a little sister to protect and comfort. If I had a little sister I would protect her before myself. My old man would never lay a hand on her. I would do anything to protect her. Even take a few punches from the old man, maybe even a belt." Johnny explained.

I never knew Johnny thought that way.

"Johnny, you would be a great older brother." Two-bit told Johnny.

After about an hour or so, we went back to investigating. I saw a bright flash in front of my face.

"Sorry, that was my camera." Two-bit said changing film.

"CAMERA?" I shouted.

"I'm trying to catch the ghost on tape.

* * *

After a while, we decided that we were done for the night. Johnny slept on the couch, Two-bit slept on the floor, I slept on the floor as well.

The results will be surprising.

* * *

**Do you think the whole Johnny moment was a bit too much? I thought maybe that's how he would feel about a lost little ghost girl that's sad. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The results

**I'm back! From now on I'm going to update at least twice a week. I had writer's block for this story so I took a break from it to think of ideas. Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up at exactly 8:00. This time would be perfect, me, Johnny, and Two-bit, would be able to sneak up into the attic and listen to our footage. I'm not sure if I should be nervous, or exited. All I know is that it's going to be interesting.

I rolled over to Two-bit to wake him up. I shook Two-bit until he woke up. It was usually hard to get him up, especially if he had too much to drink the night before, which I think he had about three beers before he investigated with us.

"Two-bit!" I whispered loudly.

He wouldn't wake up. He was still snoring with his head into the pillow.

"Two-bit!" I whispered louder.

Still no answer. This time, I squeezed his nose while he was snoring.

"Wha-what?" Two-bit said as he quickly got up.

"It's time to listen to our footage!" I whispered.

"Oh, right!" Two-bit said.

I shook Johnny awake gently. I didn't want to break him since he seems so fragile, which he really isn't. He's been in a few rumbles before.

When he woke up, I just made a signal with my hand that meant it's time to go to the attic. Johnny knew what I meant.

When we got up into the attic, I set up everything that we needed. The tape recorder of course, a pencil, a piece of paper, and the box just in case. Johnny quietly closed the door so Darry or Soda won't hear anything.

"Alright, Johnny, you're in charge of writing down anything interesting what we hear, I'm in charge of the box." I explained.

"Hey! What about me?" Two-bit whined.

"Two-bit…" I said.

"I want to do something!" He said a little too loud. He probably did that so I'll give something because he knows that Darry will wake up and make me give him an explanation.

I sighed. "Fine. Two-bit, you're in charge of the tape recorder." I said. "Happy?"

"Yes, very!" Two-bit said excitedly.

Two-bit slowly pressed the play button. There was nothing at first. Then my voice came on. Gosh, my voice sure is different on tape recorders.

"What's your name?" I heard my voice ask.

There was a long pause. Then, a small, innocent voice piped up. "Josephine."

Johnny's eyes got big and quickly wrote it down. Two-bit had a Cheshire cat grin, I was just shocked.

Two-bit replayed it. The voice did sound innocent. Like a real little girl that once lived in this very house. She sounded like we were the first people we talked to since she was discovered, which I guess is true.

Two-bit kept replaying her name over and over.

"Two-bit, stop!" I hissed.

"Fine, fine." He said. "Gee, you aren't any fun."

After Josephine said her name, my voice popped up again. "How old are you?"

Longer silence. "Eight." This time she sounded a little sad.

Johnny put his hand over his mouth like he was thinking. "Gee." Johnny said under his breathe.

Then Johnny's voice came up. "Are you here?"

We heard a whisper. "Yes."

"Where are your parents?" I asked in the tape recorder.

"Gone." The girl said.

After a while, we heard some crying, no one up here last night was crying. It sounded like a lost girl crying. But it was so soft, it wasn't like a little brat at the supermarket crying over not being able to have a chocolate bar, it wasn't like that at all. It was very quiet.

Johnny made a choking noise out of his mouth like he was trying not to cry.

"You alright Johnnycake?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's just so sad to hear her cry. She sounds so sweet."

I didn't realize that the tape recorder was still playing, because I heard Two-bit shout "I want some beer!"

Two-bit laughed when he heard that.

After Two-bit screamed about beer, we heard a giggle.

"Good job Two-bit, you made her happy." I said.

"I make everyone happy!" Two-bit said proudly.

"Who knew you were good for something." Johnny said. We all laughed.

After all of the recording, we caught what Johnny had said about having a little sister. Johnny blushed.

When the whole recording was done, you could hear Josephine say, "Bye bye Johnny." In a happy way of course.

Johnny smiled. I smiled too knowing that the girl was happy with one of us.

"I think she likes you." Two-bit said.

"No shit." I replied laughing.

"What do you think of that Johnny?" I asked nudging him.

"I'm happy. It's good to know that she actually likes one of us." Johnny said.

"But what will Darry say when he finds out?" Two-bit asked.

"I'm not sure. He's not a ghost type person. Only for stories when we go camping." I replied.

"We need to do more Pone." Johnny said.

"What do you mean by that?" I replied.

"Well, you know, like talking to her, we need to also get the pictures today." Johnny explained.

"We can go to the drugstore." I suggested.

"Oh yeah! We're the GHOT!" Two-bit shouted.

"Two-bit, can I ask what you're saying?"

"You know, GHOT! Ghost hunters of Tulsa!" Two-bit explained.

"Oh I get it! We can be ghost hunters and travel all over Tulsa!" Johnny said.

"We can make oodles of cash!" Two-bit said.

"Wouldn't we be doing it to help people?" I asked. Johnny nodded his head in agreement.

"That to." Two-bit added.

"Two-bit, everyone in Tulsa knows you would only do it for the cash." Johnny told Two-bit.

"No! I can be a generous person!" Two-it said defending himself.

"The day you be generous is the day Darry lets me go to the movie house on a school night." I exclaimed.

"Well if you think that way then fined." Two-bit said letting out a puff of breathe.

We decided to look through the box again. Same old stuff. Johnny had an idea of having the rag doll out for Josephine to play with. I didn't want to risk losing it and making her sad though, but Johnny thought that Josephine would take good care of it like she did when she was alive, which I guess is true, it's in great condition.

We placed the doll in one of the attics corners. We were sure that Josephine would start to play with it. I'm happy for her though, she's finally found, and she's not shy about it either. I'm also happy for Johnny. He's always wanted a little sister, so now he's exited about Josephine, but sooner or later, we have to help her go to heaven to be with her family again.

We still need to do more work. We're not giving up either.

* * *

**Okay, this is the worst chapter. I really need ideas! Pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review with your ideas? I need all the ideas I get! Your ideas are very much appreciated! Thank you to all who have reviewed/favorite/followed/favorite author! It means a lot to me! Bye!**


	4. Josephine Porter

**Alright Here you go! It may not be the best chapter but there was nothing else to do in this chapter so it's going to be short. I promise to make a longer chapter tomorrow! Enjoy!**

* * *

Two-bit had a great idea for once. He said that the library probably has some kind of record of something of the whole town, and maybe we'll be able to find out who lived there or maybe even how Josephine died. I made sure to bring a notebook and a pencil to write down the history of the house.

We approached the library. It was a medium sized building that was all brick. The library was old as well. On the building in big letters was written, "Tulsa Memorial Library."

"Well, we're here now, let's go in." Johnny said nervously.

I'm guessing Johnny was nervous because the library would be full of soc's, as you can guess, greasers wouldn't go to the library. They would have better things to do like jump people, or shop lift.

Inside I breathed in the smell of books and the coolness from the air conditioner that ran all year round. We got some looks from some people that were probably middle class people or soc's. Johnny looked a little afraid, but Two-bit had a big grin on his face. I approached Mrs. Dickens, one of the librarians and asked her for help on where to find town records.

"Why hello there Ponyboy! Are you back again for some more classic novels? We just got a whole new shipment of Jules Verne books, and I think you would love them!" She exclaimed.

"Gee Mrs. Dickens that sounds nice and everything but me and my friends here are wondering where we can find the town records." I replied.

Mrs. Dickens looked surprised and glad at the same time. "Well I'll be! Young folk these days aren't very interested in their history anymore. They're more into the new things now. Alright, go to the historical section, and you'll find a file cabinet right at the end of the section by the big window. You can even sit down and read about it too." Mrs. Dickens explained to us.

"Thanks Mrs. Dickens." I said.

We pulled out the file and found a big folder that had years marked down on them. I pulled out the eighteen hundreds. It was a thick folder that was neatly organized.

After about two hours of searching, we had information down. Our area was farm area. There were few houses there, which meant that my house was one of the firsts houses built in my area. The rest of them weren't around except for two more houses which were far apart from mine. I looked into my houses history, a family with the last name Porter lived there. They had four children, three daughters, and one son. There wasn't much on Josephine. It said they had a daughter die at the age of eight. It didn't say the how she died. That's the part that seemed to be most important.

In my notebook, I wrote in it, "In eighteen fifty three, before Tulsa became an official city of the USA, our neighborhood was a farm. There, the Porters lived and had four children. Jeanine, Thomas, Lydia, and Josephine. Josephine died at the age of eight. There's no more information on Josephine Porter."

I wasn't completely satisfied with what we found. I craved more. Just like me craving Pepsi. I need more.

"This isn't enough!" I complained.

"Pone, it's almost dinner time, we need to get back. You know Darry'll yell at you if you're late. Besides, we'll find out more about Josephine when we get to your place. Two-bit's itching to get a beer also so we need to stop at the store." Johnny said.

I sighed. "Fine."

"You got any money Ponyboy?" Two-bit asked.

"Yeah, here." I said handing it to Two-bit.

Dinner was quiet. Two-bit, Johnny, and I wanted to talk about Josephine but we didn't want Darry to know. He would ban me from the attic thinking I was crazy, maybe even take me to a psychiatrist, Darry isn't a ghost person, and he thinks people who believe in them are crazy. Little dos he know that there's a little ghost girl name Josephine in this house. But will he ever know?

* * *

**Sorry if it was so short! I need more ideas! Please review below because I'm starting to develop writers block and I need some ideas before I get complete writer's block and need to take another break from this. I put up a poll on my profile about this story so if you want to check it out and vote be my guest. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
